Una Navidad para Sonomi
by Laurus Nobilis
Summary: Sonomi tiene que olvidar sus rencores. Lamentablemente para ella, el que toma en sus manos la misión de hacerla cambiar es nada menos que Clow Reed, y a él le gustan las historias de Dickens...


_Disclaimer:_Todos los personajes de Card Captor Sakura pertenecen a CLAMP. La historia "Un Cuento de Navidad", como explica Clow, fue escrita por Charles Dickens.

**Una Navidad para Sonomi**

Sonomi llegó tarde a casa, como de costumbre. Esta vez ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de apurarse; nadie la esperaba. Sakura había invitado a Tomoyo a pasar la Nochebuena en su casa. Sonomi, por supuesto, le había dado permiso. A veces le parecía que Tomoyo disfrutaba más con los Kinomoto que con ella. Y, de todas formas, ella no le daba mucha importancia a la Navidad. 

Igualmente, la situación la ponía bastante celosa, sabiendo que su hija estaba en _esa_ casa. En realidad, Sonomi también podría haber estado allá; la habían invitado. Ella les había dicho que no sabía a qué hora iba a salir del trabajo, y era verdad. Pero la fiesta todavía iba a durar bastante, así que ahora tenía que decidir: ¿pasar la Navidad sin su hija, o pasar la Navidad con Fujitaka? No tendría que haber sido una decisión difícil, pero... 

De repente sintió un escalofrío, como si hubiera alguien detrás de ella, aunque no había oído a nadie acercarse. Estaba a punto de mirar hacia atrás cuando escuchó una voz grave. 

-Feliz Navidad, Sonomi. 

Se dio vuelta de un salto y vio a un hombre alto, de cabello negro y ropas extrañas, sentado tranquilamente en uno de sus sillones. 

–¿Q-qué? ¿Cómo llegó hasta acá? ¿Qué pasó con las alarmas? 

–Las alarmas no pueden detectar fantasmas, me temo –dijo aquel hombre con una sonrisa. Se puso de pie y Sonomi vio que, en efecto, su aspecto era translúcido. 

–F-fan... tas... 

–Fantasma, sí –repitió él, siempre sonriendo. ¿Dónde había visto antes esa sonrisa? –Mi nombre es Clow, Clow Reed. No te sorprendas tanto. Sé que es bastante extraño ver al fantasma de alguien que ya tiene una reencarnación en este mundo, por no hablar de dos, pero... digamos que nunca seguí del todo las reglas. 

–Pero si yo no conocí a ningún Clow Reed –dijo Sonomi con un hilo de voz. 

–No por este nombre. Tal vez te resulte más conocido como Eriol Hiiragizawa, o... 

–¿Hiiragizawa? –interrumpió ella– ¿El compañero de Tomoyo? 

Clow asintió, y parecía que iba a decir algo más cuando Sonomi por fin se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. 

–¿¿¿Qué hace un fantasma en mi casa??? –gritó. Clow se rió descaradamente. 

–Estaba esperando que preguntaras eso. Cuando vivía en Inglaterra conocí a un escritor, Charles Dickens... ¿Leíste alguna de sus obras? 

–S-sí –respondió ella, atontada. 

–¿"Un Cuento de Navidad"? 

–Sí... 

La sonrisa de Clow (¿de _dónde_ la conocía?) se volvió casi maligna. 

–Yo también. 

–¡¡¡Ah, no, no, NO!!! –estalló Sonomi– ¡No es justo! ¡No me puede hacer esto solamente porque soy rica! ¡Yo no me parezco en nada a Scrooge! Les pago bien a mis empleados, nunca me aproveché de nadie, siempre estoy haciendo donaciones... –De pronto se acordó de algo.– ¡El que desheredó a todo el mundo fue mi abuelo! 

–Hermoso espíritu navideño –rió Clow–. Pero no te ofendas. Yo nunca dije que fueras igual que Scrooge. 

–¿Y entonces...? 

La expresión de Clow se suavizó, y por un momento a Sonomi le pareció que realmente era una buena persona. –Guardás demasiados rencores, Sonomi. Podrías ser mucho más feliz si quisieras –dijo–. Y no va a ser tan terrible; al menos ya sabés lo que va a pasar. Tres Espíritus y todo eso. 

Sonomi sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. 

–¿Por qué a mí...? 

–Bueno, en realidad sí hay otro pequeño detalle –respondió él, con un brillo en los ojos que no le gustó nada–. Nunca fuiste muy amable con mi _otra_ reencarnación. 

–¿Qué...? ¿Qué otra reencarnación? –exclamó ella. Pero el fantasma de Clow ya se estaba desvaneciendo, y su única respuesta fue otra vez esa maldita sonrisa. 

La sonrisa de Fujitaka Kinomoto. 

Sonomi se desmayó. 

* * * 

Cuando se despertó, Sonomi estaba sola en su casa. Se rió de sí misma, avergonzada. Fantasmas... las cosas que hacía el exceso de trabajo. 

Se sirvió un poco de sake; le hacía falta. Cuando se dio vuelta vio de pie contra la pared a un hombre joven vestido de blanco y azul, con el cabello largo... y _alas_. Sonomi respiró hondo, miró su vaso de sake, y comprobó que todavía no había bebido ni un sorbo. 

Recién entonces gritó, y podría haber seguido gritando durante horas si aquel hombre no la hubiera interrumpido. 

–¿Podemos apurarnos, por favor? –dijo educadamente pero con fastidio– Yo tampoco quiero hacer esto, y cuanto antes empiece antes voy a terminar. 

Sonomi se quedó congelada de la sorpresa. 

–¿Q-quién...? 

El hombre (o lo que fuera) se las arregló para tomar una postura digna a pesar de su expresión de obvio aburrimiento. 

–Soy Yue, el Espíritu de las Navidades Pasadas, y estoy aquí porque me obligaron... es decir, para hacerte reflexionar sobre tu pasado –dijo tendiéndole la mano–. Vamos. 

A Sonomi no le quedó más remedio que tomar la mano de Yue. Apenas lo había hecho cuando se encontró de pronto en una enorme mansión, diferente a la suya pero igualmente conocida. 

–La casa del abuelo –murmuró, fascinada. 

–Así es –fue la única respuesta de Yue. Sonomi decidió que le caía mejor que el tal Clow, aunque fuera tan sólo porque él tenía tan pocas ganas como ella de estar en esa situación. 

De repente oyó voces y risas viniendo de una de las habitaciones. Espió por detrás de la puerta y se vio a sí misma a los seis o siete años, rodeada por su familia. Estaba desenvolviendo regalos junto a otra chica de su edad. 

–Nadeshiko... 

–Entrá si querés –le dijo Yue–. No pueden verte. 

Sonomi no necesitó escucharlo dos veces para entrar a la sala. Era extraño y maravilloso a la vez estar allí. ¡Era tan feliz a esa edad! En cada paquete que abría encontraba un juguete más caro y moderno que el anterior, mas no era de allí de dónde provenía su alegría. Estaba rodeada de sus seres queridos. 

En esa época nunca estaba sola... ¿Cuándo había cambiado eso? 

–Tenemos que seguir –dijo Yue, tomándole la mano una vez más. 

Ahora estaban frente a una casa que también conocía bien... desde afuera. Sonomi jamás había entrado a la casa de los Kinomoto. 

–¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer acá? –exclamó, enojada de nuevo. 

–Mirar –respondió Yue, señalando la ventana. Ella le hizo caso refunfuñando. 

Adentro no vio nada del otro mundo; simplemente una celebración familiar que recién había terminado. Fujitaka estaba guardando la comida con su eterna y detestable sonrisa. Su hijo (¿Touya, se llamaba?) tendría unos ocho o nueve años; por un segundo a Sonomi le pareció que miraba la ventana con algo más que curiosidad, pero enseguida lo llamaron y el instante se perdió. 

Y en el sofá... en el sofá estaba Nadeshiko, con la pequeña Sakura dormida en sus brazos. Sonrió ampliamente cuando su esposo se sentó a su lado. 

De verdad había sido feliz con ese insecto, tuvo que reconocer Sonomi. Pero en ese momento escuchó algo que no esperaba. 

–Qué lástima que otra vez no pudo venir Sonomi –suspiró Nadeshiko–. Me hubiera gustado que estuviera con nosotros. 

–Tal vez el año que viene –dijo Fujitaka, siempre optimista. 

Optimista en vano. Porque Sonomi no había ido al año siguiente, ni ningún otro. Se sorprendió al sentir una lágrima y se apresuró a borrarla. 

–Nadeshiko siempre venía a visitarme el día después de Navidad –murmuró. 

Yue se acercó a ella; de pronto parecía menos frío y distante. 

–¿No hace falta que explique nada, verdad? –dijo suavemente. Sonomi sacudió la cabeza... 

...y de pronto se encontró en su casa. 

* * * 

_Guardás demasiados rencores, Sonomi._

Era verdad. No se hubiera perdido esos momentos con Nadeshiko si no hubiera estado enceguecida de furia hacia el insecto de su marido. ¿Pero cómo podía arreglarlo ahora? Lo único que había conseguido ese Clow era deprimirla. 

De repente escuchó voces viniendo del pasillo. Con un suspiro de resignación, fue a ver qué pasaba. 

Esta vez no gritó; la imagen era demasiado surreal. Más que las alas. Lo que había ante ella era nada menos que dos _peluches voladores_. Uno parecía un gatito negro, y el otro era una especie de oso naranja, aunque tenía cola de león. 

–¡Hola! –exclamó el peluche naranja al verla– Soy Kerberos, el Espíritu de las Navidades Presentes, y estoy aquí para mostrarte lo que te estás perdiendo. 

Si no hubiera estado atontada por la sorpresa, Sonomi se hubiera reído de los aires de importancia que se daba aquel muñequito. Y para colmo todavía faltaba que se presentara el gatito. 

–Y yo soy Spinel Sun, el niñero del Espíritu de las Navidades Presentes, y estoy aquí para evitar que se distraiga en cuanto vea comida. 

Kerberos estalló. 

–¿A quién te creés que le hablás así? Yo sé muy bien lo que hago... ¡¡¡Suppi!!! 

Entonces estalló Spinel. 

–¡Ya te dije que no me llamo así, _Kero_! 

–¡Las únicas que tienen derecho a decirme así son Sakura y...! –De pronto Kerberos se tapó la boca.– Y alguien que _no_ sos vos –terminó con firmeza. 

Spinel Sun comenzó a ignorarlo más o menos al mismo tiempo que Sonomi se recuperó de su asombro. 

–Entonces, ¿a ustedes también los mandó ese Clow? 

–Clow, Eriol, como prefieras –dijo Spinel. 

–Y ya tendríamos que haber empezado a trabajar –dijo Kerberos–, así que mejor nos vamos, ¿dale? 

Entonces se sentaron uno en cada uno de sus hombros, y la llevaron de nuevo a la casa de los Kinomoto. Sólo que esta vez estaban adentro; Sonomi vio que había bastante gente pasando la Nochebuena allá. 

Fujitaka iba de un lado a otro repartiendo comida. Sakura estaba sentada en el sofá, charlando con Tomoyo alegremente. Al lado de ellas estaba ese chico que pasaba cada vez más tiempo con ellas, Li, aunque parecía que a él le costaba un poco más ponerse cómodo. Touya miraba por la ventana con impaciencia. 

En otro de los sillones estaba sentado otro chico... ¡Hiiragizawa! Sonomi apenas lo había reconocido cuando él se volvió hacia ella y la miró con fijeza. Por no hablar, por supuesto, de _esa maldita sonrisa_. 

–¡AAAAAHHH! 

–¿¿¿Qué, qué pasa??? –exclamó Kerberos al escucharla gritar. 

–Me... me miró... el chico ese sí me vio... –consiguió decir Sonomi. Spinel Sun la miró como si hubiera dicho lo más obvio del mundo. 

–Claro que te vio. ¿Qué esperabas? 

–P-pero... 

–Mirá, no importa si te vio o no te vio –interrumpió Kerberos–. Lo importante es todo lo demás. ¿No ves que se están divirtiendo? Y eso que recién empezaron, todavía falta el alma de la fiesta... 

–¿Quién? –preguntó Sonomi, sólo para descubrir que era posible ver a un peluche poner cara de ofendido. 

–¡Yo, por supuesto! Ahora que el profesor sabe toda la historia me dejan participar en _todo_ –dijo–. ¡Pero no me sigas distrayendo! Te estaba tratando de mostrar lo que te perdés. Mirá lo felices que están todos... y mirá, Tomoyo también lo está pasando muy bien. Aunque lo pasaría mejor todavía si además estuviera su mamá, ¿no te parece? 

Lo dijo sin malicia, de eso Sonomi estaba segura. Por primera vez Kerberos había cambiado su expresión vanidosa por una más natural, y mucho más dulce. Parecía que de verdad le importaba Tomoyo. Incluso Spinel, que hasta ese momento había parecido más aburrido que Yue, ahora sonreía. 

–¿Ustedes... ustedes conocen a Tomoyo? 

–_Todos_ conocen a Tomoyo –dijo Kerberos. 

En ese momento Touya se levantó para abrir la puerta y apareció aquel otro muchacho que siempre estaba con ellos, Tsukishiro, cargado de paquetes que empezó a repartir enseguida. 

–Por fin –le dijo Touya–. ¿Dónde te habías metido? 

–No estoy seguro, y creo que prefiero no saber –dijo Tsukishiro con toda la naturalidad del mundo. 

Hiiragizawa eligió precisamente ese momento para dedicarle otra de sus sonrisas a Sonomi. 

–No aguanto más –dijo ella–. ¿No tenemos que ir a algún otro lado? 

–Nosotros no –dijo Spinel–. Es el turno del último Espíritu. 

–Es verdad –dijo Kerberos–. Mejor que te llevemos a tu casa, así podemos volver antes de que el conejo de la nieve se acabe toda la comida. 

* * * 

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Sonomi estaba de nuevo en su casa. Sola. 

Si Clow realmente había querido que olvidara sus rencores, había elegido un mal método. ¿Cómo iba a perdonar al insecto de Fujitaka? Primero se había llevado a Nadeshiko, y ahora también Tomoyo prefería a los Kinomoto, también ella prefería estar allá que en su propia casa... No pensaba perdonarlo, para nada. Estaba más furiosa que nunca. 

–¡Yujuuu! –gritó una voz chillona detrás de ella. 

Sonomi se dio vuelta sin saber qué esperar. Esta vez era una mariposa gigante, o una chica con alas, o vaya uno a saber qué cosa. Suspiró con resignación y se preguntó por qué no se había tomado ese sake. 

–¡Soy Ruby Moon, el Espíritu de las Navidades Futuras! –exclamó la chica– Estoy aquí para mostrarte lo que va a pasar si no cambiás de actitud _enseguida_. 

De repente Sonomi se acordó de algo. Había leído aquella historia hace mucho, pero... 

–¿No se supone que el último Espíritu tiene que ser silencioso? –preguntó. 

–Silencioso y aterrador, sí. Pero Eriol dijo que como no tenía ningún Guardián silencioso al menos tenía que mandar uno aterrador, y acá estoy –rió Ruby Moon haciendo una reverencia–. Bueno, en realidad si quería silencio podría haber mandado al final a Yue, pero se dio cuenta de que cuando llegáramos a este momento ya iba a ser más de medianoche, y dijo que si estaba usando como modelo precisamente la historia de Scrooge no podía hacer trabajar a Tsukishiro en su cumpleaños, ¿no? 

Sonomi no supo qué contestar, y se preguntó si se suponía que tenía que haber entendido algo. La chica se rió de su sorpresa. 

–Mejor vamos yendo –dijo, y le tomó la mano. 

–¿¿¿Otra vez acá??? –gritó Sonomi cuando vio que estaba, por supuesto, en la sala de los Kinomoto. Ruby Moon se encogió de hombros. 

–No hay mucho más para mostrar –dijo–. Eso sí, no esperes tragedias. Con Sakura es imposible. 

–¿Y entonces qué se supone que tengo que ver? –gruñó Sonomi. 

A decir verdad, casi no veía diferencia con la Navidad que le habían mostrado recién, más allá de que todos eran un poco más grandes y el hecho de que no sólo los dos peluches sino la misma Ruby Moon estaban allí. Pero ya nada de eso la sorprendía. 

–No me imaginaba que eras tan distraída, Sonomi – suspiró Ruby Moon–. Mirá bien. ¿No te parece que falta alguien? 

Sonomi volvió a mirar y a contar, y no faltaba nadie. Todos estaban ahí; hasta Tomoyo. 

Tomoyo. Entonces se dio cuenta. 

–¿Querés decir...? 

–Que falta Sonomi –respondió Ruby Moon con la primera sonrisa verdadera hasta entonces. –¿Querés ver dónde está? 

Otra vez le tomó la mano, y enseguida se encontraron en su propia casa. Sonomi se vio a sí misma en su sala, sola, con un vaso de sake que aún no había empezado a tomar y refunfuñando en voz alta contra el insecto de Fujitaka. 

_Está bien, Clow,_ se dijo. _O Fujitaka, o quien seas. Ganaste._ Por más que le costara admitirlo, no quería pasar el resto de su vida huyendo de la gente. Especialmente si eso significaba distanciarse aún más de su hija. Y si para eso tenía que perdonar al insecto de Fujitaka... Bueno, primero iba a tener que dejar de llamarlo "insecto", se dijo. Le iba a costar trabajo. 

–¿Y? –dijo Ruby Moon, todavía a su lado–. ¿Ya decidiste? 

–Sí –dijo Sonomi con un suspriro. –¿Vamos? 

–¡Vamos! 

* * * 

Sonomi se encontró frente a la puerta de los Kinomoto, un poco perdida, sin saber siquiera en qué año estaba. De pronto vio que Fujitaka le abría la puerta a una chica que se parecía a Ruby Moon, aunque no tenía alas y estaba vestida como una persona común. 

–¡Miren a quién me encontré en el camino! –gritó la chica, y todos se dieron vuelta para mirarla. Sonomi se puso roja, pero controló los deseos de salir corriendo. 

–Estee... Feliz Navidad –dijo al fin. Fujitaka, que había sido el que parecía más sorprendido de todos, también fue el primero en sonreírle. 

–Feliz Navidad, Sonomi –le dijo–. Espero que te quedes. 

–Con una condición –respondió ella mientras se sentaba al lado de Tomoyo; no recordaba haberla visto tan feliz en mucho tiempo–. El año que viene lo hacemos en mi casa, ¿sí? 

–Es un trato –dijo Fujitaka con una sonrisa. 

Hiiragizawa también sonreía. Pero esta vez Sonomi se dio el gusto de sacarle la lengua.


End file.
